


The Shadow of Your Smile

by Fiercelynormal



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: They’ve been living together almost a year already and sometimes it still boggles Isak’s mind that of all the parallel universes out there, he’s living in the one in which his boyfriend is a fuckingmorning person.





	The Shadow of Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For Penny
> 
> Thanks to tebtosca as always, for the beta and hand-holding as I broke the fandom seal.
> 
> Title from the song by the same name.

**Saturday, 10:05**

Isak feels soft fingers stroking his side, pulling him up from the depths of sleep. They feel...really fucking good actually, but still. Mornings are not Isak’s best thing. He burrows his head deeper into the crook of Even’s neck, groaning a little in protest but not making the Herculean effort it would take to speak. 

“Isak…” 

Isak can tell without looking that Even’s lips are curved into an amused smile. They’ve been living together almost a year already and sometimes it still boggles Isak’s mind that of all the parallel universes out there, he’s living in the one in which his boyfriend is a fucking _morning person_. 

Even’s fingers begin to move with a little more purpose, running up and down Isak’s sides and back in a way that Isak knows means he’s not going to be getting any more sleep today. They’re meeting the boys at the skate park later, Isak remembers, a promise that he _almost_ regrets even though he knows they’ll have fun once they get there. 

Eventually Isak cracks open one eye, pulling his head back far enough to glare balefully into Even’s bright blue gaze. 

“There you are!” Even says, and he sounds so genuinely delighted to see him awake that Isak can’t even pretend to be grouchy anymore. Even hasn’t had many dark days during the time they’ve been together, but there have been enough that seeing the unshadowed happiness in his eyes still takes Isak’s breath away. He thinks maybe it always will. 

“What time is it?” Isak mumbles. He cracks open the other eye and reaches up to smooth Even’s eyebrow with his thumb. Even’s hair is sticking out in all directions; it should make him look ridiculous but it just makes Isak think about last night and how tightly he gripped that hair as Even’s head moved between his thighs, so in fact it makes him look really fucking hot.

“It’s just after ten,” Even replies, “We have plenty of time before we have to go meet the guys.”

Isak wants to be mad that he could have slept in a while longer, but the memories of last night have turned his attention elsewhere, as his usual morning wood turns into something more insistent. He presses his hardness into the soft naked skin at Even’s hip, just enjoying the feel of the warm, silky skin sliding against his swelling dick.

“Is that for me, Isak?” Even’s eyebrows rise as his grin widens, reaching his hand down to lightly run his knuckles over Isak’s shaft, making him jump. Then when Isak doesn’t respond, “Is it?” in that particular evil way Even has of never letting Isak hide his reaction to him.

“No, it’s for Julian Dahl.” Isak snarks.

“Oh, really?” Even says, and then suddenly there’s a flurry of motion, the two of them playfully wrestling on the thin mattress in a tangle of gangly pale limbs and Isak _almost_ gets Even pinned but in a completely unfair use of his unnaturally long arms (in Isak’s completely objective opinion), Even ends up on top, pinning Isak’s arms to his sides with his knees, sitting back on his haunches and raising his arms in mock victory.

Isak is weak and out of breath from exertion and laughter, but his laughter slowly fades as he notices that Even’s dick is hardening where it’s resting on Isak’s smooth chest. Even’s laugh tapers off as well, leaving just the hint of a smile on his lips as his eyes darken with intensity. Isak flicks his tongue out briefly to wet his lips, watches as Even’s eyes drop to follow the motion. 

“Is that for me, Even?” Isak taunts, dropping his voice in a mockery of Even’s baritone. “Is it?”

“Yeah,” Even says. He’s not playing anymore. He leans forward to brace his hands on the wall behind Isak’s head, curving his slender back as he starts to push his hips back and forth just enough for Isak to feel Even’s dick against his chest. They both watch as it slides up the shallow groove between Isak’s pecs. It’s a pretty picture: the rosy tip of Even’s dick contrasting against Isak’s creamy skin. 

“Give it to me, then,” Isak finally says. His voice is breathless even though he tries to make it come out commanding. Even’s eyes meet his. Silent communication passes between them, a question asked and answered, and then Even is shuffling forward on his knees until the tip of his dick is within range of Isak’s mouth. 

“I need my hands,” Isak says, pushing his arms out against where Even’s knees have trapped them against his sides. 

“No, you don’t, baby,” Even says. “Not for this.” He presses forward, slowly feeding his erection into Isak’s willing mouth. He pushes in only a couple inches, then pulls back, making Isak chase it before sinking back in deeper. And deeper, withdrawing with a murmured “sorry, sorry,” when Isak chokes a little. Although Isak has gotten a lot of practice sucking Even’s dick in the last year, he still can’t quite take it all, but he swears he will one day soon. It’s like his personal mission.

Isak moans around Even’s dick and gives a flutter of his tongue to let him know it’s okay, and Even resumes his movements, working his length in and out of Isak’s mouth. In this position there’s little Isak can do but relax and let Even fuck his mouth, but he uses suction and little movements of his tongue where he can and it’s definitely working, because within minutes Even is rock hard in his mouth and uttering a dirty stream of consciousness soliloquy, and Isak could listen to his deep voice slip-sliding over sex words forever.

Isak can’t use his hands to help Even but he can sure help himself, so he uses one hand to pull at his leaking cock and the other to tug at his balls, his heels digging into the bed as he pushes his hips up. After several minutes he feels his orgasm approaching and whines a little, wanting it to last. 

“Come for me, Isak,” Even commands, and Isak can’t hold on any longer, stripping his cock furiously until he breaks apart, painting his stomach (and possibly Even’s back) with his come. He moans loudly around Even’s length and that seems to be enough to finish him; Even chokes out a warning and moves as if to pull away but Isak sucks hard and raises his head to keep Even’s dick in his mouth while he explodes, pumping his load into Isak’s mouth. Isak loves this part; he hollows his cheeks as he wrings Even dry, feeling him jerk with each aftershock. Finally he stills and slowly withdraws, watching intently as Isak licks his lips to catch any stray drops.

“Fucking hell, that was hot,” Even pants as he collapses beside Isak, gathering him close and tangling their legs together, seemingly not even caring that Isak’s belly is still wet with his own release. It should be gross, and if they lay here too long it _will_ be, but for now neither of them care. Even leans over and gives Isak a tongue-filled kiss, and knowing he can taste his own come on Isak’s mouth gives Isak a dirty little thrill. Arms finally freed, he brings them up around Even’s neck and holds on to him as the kisses turn gentle and their heartbeats slow. 

As hot as the sex between them is, _this_ is Isak’s favorite part: the two of them, pressed together exchanging countless lazy kisses, completely at ease in a way they are with no one else. Isak can feel Even smiling into the kiss and it lights him up inside to know without a doubt that he makes Even happy, too. 

“Sap.” He scoffs, pulling away from Even’s mouth at last. 

“You, or me?” Even laughs. 

“Whatever.” Isak says in his trademark bad English. He rolls his eyes but doesn't answer the question, which is maybe an answer in itself. “We are gross, we need a shower.”

He heads to the bathroom without checking to see if Even will follow. He knows he will. 

There are worse ways to start the day.


End file.
